Ivy Rue
by The-Things-I-Think-Of
Summary: This is about Katniss and Peeta's daughter and her life. Her lifes good, until it's turned upside down by one boy, and you'll never guess who he is...
1. Chapter 1: Ivy Rue

**Hi, well this is my first story on here and I would love it if you guys loved it to. Reviews, good and bad, are very welcome. Enjoy!**

**Ok well the summary is this is the life and troubles of Katniss' and Peeta's daughter, Ivy Rue.**

Ivy Rue

**Ivy's POV**

My name is Ivy Rue Mellark. I am 15 years old. I am the daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark. I have a 13 year old brother, Rye. I love music. I love to hunt. I love my family, I would do anything for my family.

I tell myself this over and over to calm myself after waking up. Just like my mother, I get nightmares. She doesn't know it though, like my father, I can make any lie convincing. If she did know, that would destroy her. Rye and I can't lose her, and my father certainly can't either.

When I feel my heartbeat slow, I take another deep breath and slip out of bed. By the light outside I know it's early morning. I slide into the hunting gear my mother bought me for my birthday last year. The warm tan leather comforts me, it reminds me of who I am. I am hunter, just like my mother. I look in the mirror as I walk passed it. My face is hidden beneath a mob of long, dark, straight hair and a fringe that covers half my eyes. My dad always complains that I should get rid of it, but I never do, like my mother I'm not good with people and it hides me from them. But even she wants me to get rid of it, saying, "You have your fathers eyes. So blue, so bright and so safe. You shouldn't hide them," But I do. When I do push my hair back I'm relativity pretty, but I hate doing that, as it draws attention to myself.

I sneak down the hallway, pausing to peak into my parents room. I see my mother lying in my father's arms. I can't stop the smile spreading across my face. They never have a peaceful morning like this. I'm a little disappointed though, I was hoping my mother mould come with me this morning like she always does. But I decide to go on this morning's hunt alone, let her have some peace.

I make my way out of the house and into the woods. Time for the hunt, time for me to be me. Let the game begin. I raise my bow about to make a kill, when a voice says behind me, "Well isn't it the little mockingjay,"


	2. Chapter 2: Beau

**Beau**

**Hey guys so sorry for the late update! Life's been pretty busy at the moment. As an apology here's a new chapter! Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**Ivy's PoV**

I whipped around, my bow still tight in my grip and an arrow at the ready. I'd expected to see an older man there, possibly drunk. It wouldn't have been the first time I'd encountered one in these woods. After nearly 20 years people were still struggling with the demons of the past. Alcohol was one of the most common ways people dealt with their pain.

What I actually saw standing before me was a boy, or should I say young man, maybe a year older than myself. He seemed relaxed, even though I could easily kill him in a second with a twitch of my fingers. He was _very _tall, 6 foot 3 maybe, but I couldn't tell exactly. He was tan and muscular, with broad shoulders and dark shaggy hair. His face, oh goodness, _his face_. He was probably the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. His features were soft and kind, but with an intimidating sharpness to them. His mouth was full, with the colour only slightly pinker than his face. His eyes were the most stunning feature about him. They were a bright and utterly brilliant electric blue, slightly luminous in the dark woods.

I had to snap myself out of it before I got too distracted. Why was I distracted by him anyway?

"Who are you and why did you just call me the little mockingjay?" I demand, my face fierce and guarded with my bow still poised at the ready.

"My name's Beau* **(*pronounced Bow for those of you who don't know)**," He said casually, getting out of his position of leaning on the tree and taking a step towards me.

I pull my bow string tighter and he stops. A small smile spreads across his face. "And?" I say, not pleased with only one answer to my two questions.

"I called you the little mockingjay because you're the daughter of The Mockingjay, the famous, one and only Katniss Everdeen that began and lead the rebellion over 20 years ago." He says, matter-of-factly.

I tense at the mention of my mother's past. The rebellion murdered my mother. But, my father brought her back to life, yet she still remains broken by memories and scars.

"What are you doing in these woods?" I ask, suddenly suspicious.

"I just moved here and wanted to explore the place," He says with a smile.

I see no signs that suggest he's lying so I slowly lower my bow.

His smile broadens and his eyes seem to sparkle with life when it does. "So, you haven't actually told me your name yet?"

"Ivy." I say, with my jaw set stubbornly.

He makes his way towards me and stops as soon as he stands beside me. Idon't move away. I look u and our eyes lock.

"Ivy," He says quietly, "Meaning fidelity and eternity."

We continue to look at each other for a few more seconds. I might have been hours before he finally looked away. Without a word he began to walk away, leaving me to stare after him in wonder...

* * *

**Sorry it might be a little slow but I PROMISE that it's going to into something big. Just you wait...**


	3. Consiquences of 'the Rumour'

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've just had no motivation at the moment really. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes as Microsoft is being an ass and not spell checking for me. Enjoy this chapter! R&R**

* * *

**Ivy POV**

I tried hunting some more after my encounter with the mysterious Beau, but I couldn't really concentrate. If I heard a sound, I'd look around for the source of it, only to spot the blue sky flooding the space between the trees and leaves. The colour would instantly remind me of his eyes, those gorgeous, mesmarising, astonashing, sexy- _snap out of it! _I had to tell myself this multiple times to bring me out of my daze. The faded sound of his voice also hung in the back of my mind, intoxicating me and making my thoughts fuzzy. His voice had been husky and deep, also suprisingly warm and comforting. It was the siren song drawing me out to sea. And that's precisally why I was trying so hard to forget about him.

One thing I'd picked up from my parents growing up was trust no one but family. I wasn't a good trait to have, but in all honesty I couldn't really help it. I hadn't had a friend since I was ten. I'd lost all my friends to _'the rumour'_, and even after everyone had forgotten about it, the damage had been done. I stopped talking to people, trying to make new friends, I stopped being social in all together. That's when I started to grow my hair out, my curtain to hide behind. No one tried to be social with me anyway, so I figured if they didn't try and make an effort, neither would I. I focused on school mostly after that. I got good grades. I never got in trouble. I was quite in class, not drawing any attention to myself. Everyone knew I was there, they just didn't want to talk to me because of _the rumour_. _The rumour_ that changed my life. I will_ never_ forget it.

I trudged through the woods, putting my bow and arrows back safely in the hollow of a tree, and made it back to the house. I'd only manged to scrape a couple of rabbits and a squirrel or two. That would be enough for today. Mom could go back tomrrow morning and get more. When I entered our clean, quiet, kitchen I saw my parents sitting across from each other at the table, sipping mugs of peppermint tea with their eyes locked, trying to hide their smirks behind their mugs. I think a little more than spleeping had happened while I was out.

The look up when I enter the room and smile. I give a small smile back and dump the game bag on the table.

"Sorry I wasn't able to join you this morning," Mom said, trying to supress her smile as she got up and came over to take inventory of the game. I knew she wasn't sorry, and I didn't really blame her. It's rare to see her and Dad act so childishly. It's nice, and kind of amusing.

Mom looks at what I shot and frowns slightly.

"This isn't really up to your usual standard," She said, looking up. "Something on your mind?"

"No," I lie. I don't want to tell her about Beau. Not yet, mabey never. I leave the room before she can say anything else.

As I close my door I heave a big sigh. Most girls would tell their mothers if they encountered a strange boy in the woods. I didn't. My mum had major trust issues. She would have become overly suspicious if I'd told her. Still..._No. You can't tell her. Don't give her more to have nightmares about. _I close my eyes and let my mind wander. I don't realise I fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
